


Volume Two: Mick

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: The Birthday Chronicles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fire play, M/M, Rope Bondage, but i got this idea and i couldnt stop myself, i was really busy, pyrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long while, Mick is actually excited for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volume Two: Mick

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this kinda just happened at midnight last night, I had the idea and I couldn't stop myself from writing it out. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, a quick notice:  
> There will be another chapter, of course, for Barry's birthday.  
> There MIGHT be a fourth too, a little extra somthin-somethin for you all!
> 
> But, since I will likely be very busy with, y'know, the real world (ew) it might be a while before I get to it. My suggestion is that you sweeties subscribe to the series, so you'll know right away when I post new chapters!
> 
> <3

It was Micks birthday, and he was excited.  
  
Usually, he wasn’t interested in birthdays. He didn’t see why people thought they were so important, but after Lens celebration a while back…well, could you really blame him?  
  
He wondered what they could be planning for him. Both Barry and Len had been dropping hints all week, and had casually denied Mick sex, saying his gift would be much better then. Mick was inclined to believe them, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed being left without satisfaction.  
  
So he may have taken a few longer showers than usual in the last couple days, but they didn’t seem to mind that at least. That might also have been because Barry had very firmly ordered him shave his chest, which confused Mick but he decided not to argue.  
  
But, today was the big day.  
  
As he and Barry had done to Len, they did to him; after dinner, Mick was ousted from the apartment to go pick up some milk.  
  
He came back milk-less, but he seriously doubted either of them would care.  
  
Before the door had even fully closed, Barry had swept Mick off his feet and sped him into their bedroom. Oh, this was already good, Mick thought to himself when Barry threw him onto the bed.  
  
Mick had to take a moment to regain his breath, but let himself fall back on the soft mattress.  
  
“You okay, Mick?” Barry asked, sounding as if he was smiling.  
  
Mick nodded quickly. “Yeah. Jus’ catchin’ my breath, kid.” He said.  
  
“While you’re doing that, why don’t you strip down too?” Len asked, he too sounding as if he was smirking.  
  
The arsonist chuckled as he sat up. His men were both naked from the waist up, but still had their pants on; Len had his tight black slacks on, which hugged his ass just perfectly, and Barry had on a pair of Micks sweatpants. They hung low around his waist, showing very clearly that he wasn’t wearing anything under them.  
  
Mick didn’t hesitate to comply. He threw his jacket and shirt aside, and kicked off both his boots and jeans. In anticipation of the evening, he had chosen to forgo underwear, which seemed to entice his partners going by how they looked at him; with wide and hungry eyes, roaming up and down his body.  
  
“Lay back.” Len ordered.  
  
The birthday boy still did not refuse. He lay back down on the bed, and allowed the boys to take his limbs. Barry took Micks wrists, tying them to the headboard one after the other, while Len did the same with his ankles. Once the ropes were in place, he tugged slightly to make sure they were comfortable.  
  
“Good like that?” Barry asked, leaning over him.  
  
“Perfect.” Mick said, smiling up at the kid.  
  
"Now." Barry continued, the bed dipping where he sat down next to Mick. "Where’s your lighter? Y'know, the shiny gold one?"  
  
Mick jerked his head over to where his pants had landed. "Right pocket. Front." He said, and Len was on it in a blink.  
  
"You like fire, right?" Barry asked innocently.  
  
Mick couldn’t help but chuckle. "Yes, I do, Barry." He answered with a smile.  
  
Barry smiles as well, climbing on top of Mick. He straddled the mans naked hips, and ground their crotches together teasingly.

  
"Well. Would you go so far as to say you _love_ fire?" Barry asked.  
  
Mick moaned at the friction, nodding jerkily. "Damn right I would." He grunted.  
  
He heard the sound of his lighter flipping open, a small flame erupting with a click. Mick looked around to see what was going on, eyes widening when he saw what Len was doing.  
  
Len had two thin sticks in his hand, each with what looked like a soaking wet ball of cotton stuck to one end. Mick watched with raging eyes as Len let the cotton on fire.  
  
Barry accepted the stick that Len offered him.  
  
"Green is go, yellow is pause, red is stop." The kid said firmly.  
  
Mick nodded again. They used that system all the time, of course he remembered it.  
  
Barry held the burning cotton to Micks chest, not quite touching him but close enough that he could feel the heat, the slight burn.  
  
He hissed at the feeling, his head falling back.  
  
_"Fuck!"_ He swore through gritted teeth.  
  
Barry took the flame away, which made Mick look up.  
  
"Still good?" Barry asked softly, a concerned look in his eyes.

 

“Yes, green! Yes.” Mick said quickly. “Do it again!”

 

Barry smiled and accepted the second stick from Len. Mick hissed again when the heat was on his chest again; it started right in the middle, then it split into two and ran down along his abs. There was a strange burn left in their wake, his skin feeling almost too tight for his body. The fire moved down his side, making him groan as they reached his hips, before slowly moving upward again.

 

The cotton swabs tapped his chest, for just the smallest part of a second. He almost screamed at that, pulling and tugging and struggling at the ropes.

 

“Mick?” Barry asked.

 

“Green, green, green!” The man repeated quickly.

 

It was a hard burn, but the good kind. The kind that left him sore but sore in the way that was from the best time in the world, the kind of sore that was so good because of how it had been made had been _so good_.

 

The flames lapped at his skin several times over, each time making him let out noises he didn’t even know he could make.

 

It was better than anything they had ever done before, than any game, than any surprise, or birthday gift! It was the best feeling Mick had ever experienced and it made his whole body swim in something that he couldn’t describe in any other way than _pure ecstasy_.

 

The warmth of the fire was gone, and so was the weight of Barry.

 

Barry was replaced quickly. Len straddled Mick instead, looking more wanting than Mick had ever seen. They both groaned at the feeling when Len lined himself up, and sank onto Mick. His hands found purchase on the headboard, just barely reaching it but enough to grip it tightly.

 

“God, yes, fuck!” Mick cursed when Len began to move very so slowly, getting himself used to Micks cock.

 

On his knees, Len had perfect leverage, and could easily move himself up and down in a steady rhythm. He rolled his hips with every sinking move, and bucked every time he rose.

 

Mick was going insane! How could this feel so good? Len riding his cock, the rope twisting around his wrists and ankles, the heat of the fire still on him even though the flames were nowhere to be seen.

 

 _“Mick, fuck!”_ Len shouted, his head falling forward when the pleasure was too much.

 

It rocked through him. He couldn’t stop it. His stomach twisted and turned around itself; Len barely had any warning before the orgasm of his life hit him like a battering ram. He let out a short yell as his cum sprayed over Micks chest, before he fell forward. Len, luckily, caught himself with his elbows on either side of Micks head, stopping almost mouth to mouth with the arsonist.

 

Mick took full advantage of this, catching Lens lips in a rough kiss. It was more of a fight than a kiss, teeth nipping at one another and voices murmuring curses.

 

Len won by default, pulling away and getting off Mick and effectively left him hanging inches away from his orgasm.

 

Mick should have known though, that that wasn’t the end of it. Just moments after Len was gone, Barry flashed around the room. Once he had stopped, once gain straddling Mick but this time nakedly doing so, Mick realized his chest had been wiped down.

 

So much was happening at the same time; Barry was sinking onto his cock, Len sat on his knees by Micks side with the fire sticks in his hands, and the flames weren’t for _him_. Mick was damn near coming right then, when Len gently ran one of the flames down Barry’s chest all the way from his throat to his navel then up again. Barry moaned at the feeling, he too seeing the attraction it had when he felt the tightness and the heat filling his body.

 

Mick bucked his hips as best he could, fucking into Barry as Len continued with the fire along his arms and up and down his chest.

 

Mick would have liked to say he lasted longer, but it was just barely half a minute before he came. He came so hard he saw stars and cursed to high heaven, Barry riding out the stuttering ruts that was all Mick could manage then. Barry wasn’t far behind, just seconds after Len wrapped his hand around the kids cock and stroked it quite roughly.

 

Barry fell forward, much like Len had not much earlier.

 

Len moved away quickly. He put out the flames and set the sticks to soak in water for safety, while his partners regained their composure. When Len turned back, Barry was already undoing the knots so he moved in to help. In a minute, they had their third free from his restraints.

 

“Whose turn is it to get snacks?” Barry asked as they all crawled in under the covers.

 

“Len.” Mick said, nudging the man in the side. “’S your turn.”

 

Len, having literally _just_ gotten comfortable, sighed.

 

“Fine!” He said and shuffled out of the bed.

 

“Ungrateful sons of bitches…” He muttered under his breath as he left the bedroom, making both Mick and Barry laugh heartily.


End file.
